X-Men: The Decision
by Wolvie
Summary: This fic focuses on the constantly faltering friendship between Charles and Eric, set against the background of an important issue. Please R/R. There's more on the way.
1. Actions

(Note: Marvel owns the Marvel trademarked characters. I Merely screw with their heads. Now, Red, Harris, Mary, Jonas, Hanson and McAllister. They're mine, you can't have them. Nyah. Story's all mine too....double Nyah. Hey, Marvel. On the off chance you would want to sue me....I say.....BRING IT ON!!! Hell, I'll even save ya the lawyer fees. You can have all the money I have. Yep, all $2.76. Come get it!)  
  
  
  


X-MEN:  
THE DECISION  
**By Logan  
  
**Dedicated to Pj. Thanks, you know why.**  
**  
  
Chapter one:  
Actions  
  
  


  
  
  


New York City. A Run-down apartment complex.  
  
One apartment in particular. The couple inside seem happy enough, although it is obvious they are low on money. They wear tattered clothing, the woman is struggling with lighting a miniature stove. The man walks over, he holds his hand near the burner, and ignites it. His hand, that is. He sends a small fireball into the burner, igniting it.  
  
Suddenly, the door bursts open. A group of soldiers, wearing unmarked uniforms, enter the room.  
  
What is this?! the woman asks, but is silenced as one of the soldiers shoots her.  
  
the man screams, but is silenced by the shock of a stun gun. He groans and hits the ground with a grunt.  
  
All clear, sir. one of the soldiers says. A Man enters the room, he is wearing a suit. His hair, black with gray streaks down each side of his head. He is wearing a pair of wide framed glasses.  
  
Good work. Pick him up, put him in the van. the man says pointing to the mutant on the floor. He looks to the woman. And clean this mess up. he says. We have more stops to make.  
  
Yes, sir. A soldier says.  


  


  
  


Westchester, New York. The Xavier School for the Gifted.  
  
The mansion seems exceptionally busy today. The students are preparing to wish Professor Charles Xavier, a mentor to most, a safe trip. He is leaving today, he is on his way to the Capitol to speak on the recent rash of mutant disappearances.  
  
Come on, the Professor's gonna be leaving soon. one student says to another as they approach the main hall of the mansion.  
  
Yeah, yeah. I'm comin'. the other student replies.  
  
Professor Charles Xavier looks out the window of his office. He sees the hustle and bustle of everyday life pass by it. Students on their way to classes, teachers struggling with their textbooks. This brings a smile to Charles's face. A Knock comes to the door. Come in. he says.  
  
The door opens and Scott Summers, the mutant known as Cyclops, enters. Professor? There are some people out here who would like to see you. he says with a smile.  
  
Charles asks. He follows Scott outside his office. There he finds a collection of some of his best students. They have gathered to wish him a fond farewell. Goodness, what is all this? Charles asks.  
  
We've all come to say goodbye. one student says. Charles smiles. The students all say goodbye in unison. Charles's smile grows wider.  
  
Have fun on your trip! Kitty says.   
  
Charles chuckles. Well, I'm afraid this isn't much of a pleasurable trip. There's a very serious issue I have to address in front of the senate. he says, his smile faltering for a moment. But thank you for the well wishes. All of you.  
  
Ororo Munroe, the mutant known as Storm, enters from outside. Professor, your cab is here. she says. She hugs Charles. Have a safe trip. she says.  
  
Jean Grey, one of Charles's prize students, approaches him. Goodbye, Charles. she says, she gives him a kiss.  
  
Goodbye, Jean. Charles replies, a tear in his eye. He knows he will only be gone for a week or two. But he will still genuinely miss his students. As he knows they will miss him.   
  
Charles rolls out the doors of the Xavier School, he rolls down the ramp and toward the cab. He stops when he hears a voice. Hey, Chuck. the voice says. Charles turns to see it's the voice of Logan, of Wolverine.  
  
Yes, Logan? Charles replies.   
  
Logan walks over to him and extends his hand. Good luck. he says.  
  
Charles shakes Logan's hand. Thank you, Logan. Goodbye. he says.  
  
Bye, Chuck. Logan replies. He turns and returns to the mansion. Charles leaves with a smile on his face, touched by Logan's show of concern.  
  


  
  


Washington D.C. The Senate building. The next day.  
  
Professor Xavier is speaking in front of senate. .....And that is why it is imperative that we find out, not only, who is behind these kidnappings, but what their intentions are. he says. Senator Robert Kelly rises, he begins to speak.  
  
And what are your theories on this, Professor? he asks.  
  
I Fear that these recent attacks are not random cases, nor are they calculated terrorist attacks. I Believe the recent kidnappings of, seemingly random mutants, is a piece of a rather large and devious puzzle. I Believe that this is all part of a conspiracy, conducted by none other than the U. S Government. Charles replies.  
  
The air is suddenly filled with the low hum of whispers and mumbles of anger. Charles stirs. He suddenly notices a figure seated above, on the second floor. He recognizes him as Eric Lensherr. Charles struggles to continue his presentation. Please, Everyone. Can we please return our attention to the task at hand? he implores the angry group of senators.  
  
Please, senators. Please. Charles begs. He realizes no one is paying intention. He notices Eric leaving. He rolls away from the podium. And follows Eric outside.  
  
Charles exits the senate building. He sees Eric walking ahead of him. he asks.   
  
Eric stops. He turns. he says with a nod.  
  
It is you. Charles says. My god, Eric. It's been so long. he adds.  
  
Yes, Charles. It has been. Perhaps, too long. Eric replies. I enjoyed your presentation. I Agreed with every word. he adds.  
  
Why are you here? Charles asks.  
  
I've come for your presentation. I've come to view the reactions of the senate. I've seen all I need. Eric replies.  
  
Charles sighs. I See. he says. His left eye begins to twitch slightly.  
  
Eric says. Charles looks him in directly in the eye. By now, I'm able to recognize your presence in my mind. Eric says. Charles sighs. If you must know what I intend to do, you merely have to ask me. Eric adds.  
  
Very well, Eric. What are your intentions? Charles asks.  
  
My intentions, Charles? I Intend on finding out who is responsible for these kidnappings. I Intend on getting to the bottom of this fiasco. If I do not get the answers I require, I will make a, shall we say, special guest appearance at the next senate hearing. I Will confront those fat, political swine. And if I do not find their answers satisfactory, I will not be pleased. As they will not be pleased with my actions. Eric replies.  
  
Eric, please, you cannot do this. Charles says.  
  
Charles, we've been through this before. So many times. Surely, you must realize by now that I have no other choice than to react violently. It is the only language these people understand. Eric replies.  
  
Charles begins.  
  
Charles, please. Do not interfere. Eric interrupts.  
  
Eric. Surely, _you_ must realize that I have no other choice than to stop you. Charles finishes.  
  
Eric pauses for a moment. Despite all we've been through over the years or perhaps _in_ spite of it, I still consider you a great friend. No. So much more than that. I Love you as I would a brother. Eric begins.  
  
I Share in your feelings, Eric. Charles says.  
  
Good. Then you realize that this is something I must do. That I have no other option. The events that have taken place over the past week cannot go on unnoticed. Unavenged. The questions raised cannot go unanswered, Charles. It is my solemn duty to answer these questions. To help these poor mutants that have been made to suffer. Eric finishes. He utters the words with such emotion, that it almost moves Charles Xavier to tears.  
  
Eric, I... Charles begins.  
  
I say again. Do not stand in my way. I Implore you. Eric interrupts. He adjusts his hat. I Have more pressing matters to attend to. Good day, Charles. he says.   
  
Eric walks away, but stops when he hears Charles's voice. Charles says. Eric turns. I Will see you at the next hearing. Charles finishes.  
  
A Smile appears on Eric's face. I Would expect nothing less from you, Charles. he says. Good day.  
  
Charles looks on. He looks to Eric Lensherr, he sees a man torn by emotion, by rage and hatred. But he also sees a brother. A Man he cares a great deal for. A Man with a soul. A Tear forms in Charles's eye as he recognizes the difficult times ahead.   


  


  
  


A Dark Room, somewhere unknown.  
  
A Man is rolled up, in the fetal position, in the back of the room. He has been there for hours now. He finally stirs. He groans as he makes it to his feet.  
  
Redd Miller, I presume? a voice asks. He searches the darkness, frantically, for the source of the voice. He squints, struggling to see through the darkness.  
  
Oh? Is it too dark for you? the voice asks. Here, allow me to give you some light..... the voice adds. Suddenly, a blinding light shines on Red. He grunts as it effects the headache he already has. He notices a man, the same man from the apartment with the black hair and gray streaks and the wide framed glasses. He is wearing a nametag, it says McAllister'  
  
Who the hell are you? Where's Sarah? Red asks.  
  
Sarah? Oh. You must mean that girl that was with you in the apartment. The man says.  
  
Yeah, my fiance. Where is she? Red replies.  
  
Fiance? Goodness, I'm so sorry. the man says with an air of mock concern.  
  
For what? Red asks, gritting his teeth.  
  
Well, it appears your dear Sarah put up a bit of a fight. She was viewed as a threat to my men, she had to be exterminated. the man replies, an evil grin on his face.  
  
What?! You bastard! Red exclaims. He runs forward, toward the man. He is stopped as a steady current of electricity flows through his body. He screams in pain, the man doesn't even flinch.  
  
Electric barrier. A Power grid, really. A Wonderful invention, isn't it? the man asks. Red falls to his knees and begins to cry softly.  
  
The man sighs, he turns to one of his associates. Give him his meal and turn the light out again. Let us move on to our other.....patients. he says with a gleam of evil in his eyes. Red weeps softly in his cell, in his cage.  
  



	2. Reactions

(Note: Again, all of the Marvel characters belong to Marvel. Red, Mary, Harris, Jonas, Hanson and McAllister belong to me. Nyah. On with the fic!)  
  


  
  
  
Chapter two:  
Reactions  
  
  
  


Westchester, New York. The Xavier School.  
  
Professor Charles Xavier looks out his window once more. It doesn't give him the pleasure it once did. Charles has a lot on his mind. The power of Eric's words can still be felt in his heart. The weight of his intentions, as well.  
  
A Knock comes to the door. Charles pauses a moment. Come in. he says. In walks Dr. Henry McCoy, in walks the Beast.  
  
he asks.  
  
Yes, Hank? Charles asks in reply.  
  
Are you all right? Hank asks.  
  
Yes, Hank. I'll be fine. Thank you for your genuine show of concern. Charles replies.  
  
Charles, something else happened, didn't it? This isn't in reaction to the senate hearing. Something else happened while you were gone. What was it? Hank asks.  
  
Charles looks at him, a look of slight shock on his face. I'm supposed to be the psychic, remember? he says with a chuckle.  
  
Hank joins him in that chuckle. Yes, well, we've known each other a long time, Charles. I Know when something's bothering you. I Have a feeling there's more to it than the senate hearing. What happened, Charles? Hank asks.  
  
Eric was there for the hearing. Charles replies.  
  
Oh. Oh dear. Hank says.  
  
Yes. I Spoke with him for a brief moment, we discussed the matter at hand. The recent kidnappings. He isn't pleased by them. In fact, he's rather infuriated by them. Charles says.  
  
Yes. Yes, I would imagine so. Hank says.  
  
He told me what he intends to do. What he has planned. Hank, his words were so filled with sadness, dripping with rage. With passion. He told me he was going to be at the next senate hearing, that he'd get his answers there, if he must. By any means necessary. Charles continues, Hank, what am I going to do? I Cannot allow him to do something rash, something this foolish. he adds.  
  
Hank looks into his friend's eyes. There, he sees worry, dismay, sadness. This was off-putting to Henry McCoy. It startled him. These are things he's never seen in Charles's eyes. This worries him.  
  
Charles, I honestly have no logical solution to your dilemma. I Apologize. Hank says.  
  
Charles sighs. That's okay, Hank. I Didn't expect you to have a solution. This is something I'll have to work through myself. he says.  
  
But Charles, if you ever need me, I am here. Hank adds.   
  
Charles looks at Henry, a tear in his eye. Thank you, old friend. I'll keep that in mind. he says.  
  


  
  


Yet another dark room. Somewhere unknown.  
  
A Boy is huddled up against the wall, he is very visibly frightened. He is by no means a small boy, he is twelve or thirteen. But still, he is a boy.  
  
Suddenly, the lights are turned up. Young Edward Harris. A voice exclaims. The boy looks up in fear. He sees McAllister. A Wide, misleading grin on his face. He attempts to comfort the boy. Edward. I Understand you have a gift? he asks, in a non treatening tone.  
  
A What? Edward asks.  
  
A Gift. An ability. Do you have any special abilities, Edward? McAllister asks.  
  
Edward falters.  
  
Come on, Edward. You can tell me. McAllister says.  
  
Well, I can see through stuff. And if I try real hard, I can kinda fly. Edward replies, slowly trusting McAllister.  
  
McAllister asks.  
  
Yeah. Well, see, I get a little bit off the ground, then I fall. Edward replies, coming closer to the barrier.   
  
I See. McAllister says, showing mock interest.  
  
Where am I? Edward asks.  
  
With friends, Edward. With friends. McAllister replies with a smile. How would you like a nice piece of broiled chicken? he asks.  
  
Well, I _am_ kinda hungry. Edward replies, holding his stomach.  
  
Very good, my friend here, Dr. Hanson will get you your chicken. I'll be back to check on you later. McAllister replies. He turns to his associate. Give him his meal. And be nice with him. Don't let on about what's gonna happen to him. he says.  
  
If he asks too many questions, give him a sedative. McAllister replies. Hanson sighs. McAllister leaves the room.  


  
  


A Dark parking garage. Somewhere in Washington D.C.  
  
Eric is standing amongst the shadows, he is clearly waiting for someone to arrive. Suddenly, Mr. Lensherr? a voice asks.  
  
Eric asks in reply.  
  
Are you looking for information on the kidnappings? the voice asks.  
  
Eric replies. Would you be able to give me such information? he asks.  
  
the voice replies.  
  
Then I am wasting my time. Good day to you. Eric says, he turns to walk away.  
  
the voice says. I Can give you very little information. But I know someone who can give you more. the voice adds.  
  
Eric stops, he turns to face the shadows. Oh? And who might that be? he asks.  
  
His name is Dr. James Hanson. He works on the project. the voice replies.  
  
What project? Eric asks.  
  
I Do not know. All I know is the government is behind some project that involves the capture of young, and newly developed mutants. I Do not know what they're doing to those mutants. But the point is they're still alive, awaiting their rescue. the voice replies.  
  
Eric pauses for a moment. Who is this James Hanson? he asks.  
  
Dr. Hanson is the lab director for the project. He was hired on by some military Big Dog named McAllister. Dr. Hanson's the best in the field of genetics. That may have something to do with it. Anyway, he is unsatisfied with what they're doing. He wants out. He wants the mutants safe. the voice replies. So, shall I arrange your meeting? it asks.  
  
Eric thinks for a moment. Yes. Please do. he replies.  
  
Very well. Meet him in the park tomorrow afternoon, three pm. The bench on the north side. the voice says.  
  
Thank you. Eric says.  
  
You may thank me when those mutants are safe. the voice replies.  
  
One more question. Why do you care so much for these mutants? Eric asks.  
  
I Have my reasons. Just meet with Dr. Hanson tomorrow, aid those mutants. And good luck, Mr. Lensherr. the voice replies. Eric walks away. An evil laugh fills the parking garage as two red eyes flash in the shadows.  
  


  
  


Clinton Memorial Park, Washington D.C. The next day.  
  
Eric is sitting on a park bench. He checks his watch. Three fifteen. he mumbles. He sighs. He looks on to a pair of children playing, running around a tree, playing tag. A Smile appears on Eric's face. A Look of content. Then, a small child, orange skin, green hair, clearly a mutant. She approaches the other children, she asks if she can play with them. The children welcome her into their game, even hugging the child as though they had been friends for years.  
  
Suddenly, a woman comes running up. Jimmy, Crystal! Keep away from that dirty mutant! she commands the children, she drags them away. The children protest, but to no avail. They are removed from their game.  
  
A Grimace appears on Eric's face, a look of hatred, despair. He rises, puts on his hat and begins to walk away. When suddenly. Mr. Lensherr? a voice calls out. Eric turns to see a man running towards the park bench. He is wearing a brown suit.  
  
Dr. Hanson? Eric asks, weary of this person running towards him.  
  
Yes. I'm Dr. James Hanson. Are you....Mr. Lensherr? Hanson asks in reply.  
  
Eric turns to shake Hanson's hand. Yes, Eric Lensherr. he replies. I Understand you have information on the kidnappings? he asks.  
  
Yes. I Do. Hanson replies. I Apologize for being late, I had to make sure I wasn't being followed. he adds.  
  
Eric looks at him. Understood. Apology accepted. he says. Now, about this project' of yours. he adds.  
  
Yes. Project Vindication. Hanson replies.  
  
Project Vindication? What is this project, what is the goal behind it? Eric asks.  
  
I Don't know who originated the project, I was hired on later by General McAllister. Hanson replies. George McAllister. he adds.  
  
Eric thinks for a moment. Yes, go on. he says.  
  
McAllister and his goons go out on little pick-up missions'. They go out and capture innocent mutants. Hanson says.  
  
How do they find them? Eric asks.  
  
The mutant registration act. They search the government records for mutants who suit their needs, then they move out. They capture them, put them in cells. Then they force me to conduct experiments on them. Hanson replies.  
  
Eric gives a look of shock and disbelief. What type of experiments? he asks.  
  
Painful ones. Ones to test their pain thresholds. They test how much torture they can take. Hanson replies, slowly, choking on his words. As I understand it, these are the preliminary tests. To prove that we can learn from testing on these mutants. They plan on using the findings as an argument for Prop 110 to be passed. he adds.  
  
My god. Eric mumbles.  
  
I Had no idea what kind of project it was when I signed on. All I knew was that I would have full benefits and a hefty paycheck. If I had known what I would be doing, I never would've agreed. Hanson says.  
  
And what's stopped you from leaving? Eric asks angrily.  
  
Fear for my life. McAllister said that if I threatened to leave before the project was completed, he would have me killed. Or worse, my family. Hanson replies, tears in his eyes.  
  
Eric sighs. I See. he says.  
  
You see why I've had so much trouble? I'm risking my life, the very lives of the ones I love, by bringing you this information. But this has to stop. Hanson says.  
  
Yes. I Understand. And I cannot thank you enough. You're right. This must come to an end. And I will end it. Eric replies, in such a manner to give Hanson chills.  
  
Oh, by the way. Here. These might be useful to you. Hanson says, handing Eric an envelop.  
  
Eric opens the envelop, inside he finds a security card, some forms with McAllister's signature on them and photos from the base. Photos of mutants being tested on. Ah. Yes, these will be most helpful. Again, I thank you. Eric says.  
  
You're welcome. I certainly hope you can help these mutants. I Had better get back to base, before my absence is noticed. Hanson replies.  
  
The base. Where is this base? Eric asks.  
  
The address is on one of the forms in that envelop. Good luck Mr. Lensherr. Hanson replies. He walks away. Eric walks in the opposite direction.  
  


  


  
  
Westchester, New York. The Xavier School. Later that night.  
  
Should medical testing on mutants be legal? That is the question that has been asked world wide for the past few days, as we await the senate hearing this month. Senate will either pass or deny Prop 110. Prop 110 is in favor of government testing on mutants, for the purpose of medical biological advantages...... the reporter says. Charles is in his office, watching the news, a frown on his face. He mutes the television and slips deep into thought.  
  
Hours pass, as though they were seconds. Suddenly, the phone rings, startling Charles. Charles answers.   
  
Oh, hello Eric. he says.   
  
What? You've....but how? he asks.  
  
Well, yes. Of course I can. But what about....Yes. Of course. Good evening, Eric. Charles says, hanging up the phone. He sits back into his chair. He slips back into his thoughts, momentarily. He picks up the phone, and dials.  
  
In the lab, Hank McCoy is pouring some type of liquid from one flask to another. The phone rings, startling him. He drops one of the flasks. Hank sighs. he answers. Yes, Charles. Of course, right away. he says. He bounds out of the room.  
  
A Knock comes to Charles's door. Come in. he says. Hank enters.  
  
You wanted me, Professor? Hank asks.  
  
Yes. I Am leaving for Washington tonight. Charles replies.  
  
Tonight? But, why? Hank asks.  
  
I've just recieved a phone call from Eric. He needs to speak with me immediately. Charles replies.  
  
Oh, I see. Hank says.  
  
I Do not want to alarm the others, please tell them that I merely had some pressing business to attend to in Washington? Charles asks.  
  
Of course, Charles. Hank replies, he walks out of the office door.  
  
Oh, and Hank? Charles says.  
  
Hank leans back into the office. he asks.  
  
Thank you. Charles replies.  
  
Hank smiles. Anytime, Charles. Good luck. he says.  
  


  



	3. Secrets

(Note: All the characters you recognize, are Marvel's. All the ones you've never heard of before this fic, are mine. Neener - Neener.)  
  
  


  
  
Chapter three:  
Secrets  
  
  
  


A Hallway. Project Vindication base of operations. Earlier that day.  
  
Hanson enters the hall through a door on the north side. McAllister and a pair of armed soldiers turn to face him. And where have you been, Dr. Hanson? McAllister asks.  
  
Um, I took my lunch break. Hanson replies.  
  
McAllister looks at him. All right then. Shall we continue on our rounds? he asks.  
  
Hanson nods. Of course, sir. he replies. The four men enter the next hall. It is lined with doors to cells. They pass Red, who flashes McAllister a dirty look. And Edward, who is fast asleep in the corner of his cell.  
  
McAllister approaches the next cell, there stands a woman in the center of the cell. She looks at McAllister. Mary Turner? he asks. The woman gives him the finger. McAllister gives a look of surprise, followed by an evil grin. Now, now, Ms. Turner. There is no need to be vulgar. he says.  
  
I Understand you're a mutant. What are your abilities? McAllister asks.  
  
Perhaps you missed the gesture I just made. Mary says, giving McAllister the finger again. It's my middle finger. It means fuck you. she adds.  
  
A Grimace appears on McAllister's face. Ms. Turner, I am giving you the chance to cooperate. Now, I don't have to ask you whether or not you're a mutant. I Know you're a mutant. And if I want to know what you're abilities are, I don't have to ask you that, either. I can take you into a little room, knock you out, rip you open and fish around in your insides until I find out. he says, viciously.   
  
Mary shivers. Now, I ask again. What are your abilities? McAllister asks.  
  
Has anyone ever told you that you have some major issues you need to deal with? Mary asks in reply. McAllister slowly growls. Okay, okay. Sheesh. I Can create and control small balls of energy. I Can also teleport very short distances. Mary finishes. You wanna know anything else, you gotta bring me my lawyer. she adds.  
  
McAllister smiles. No. That will be sufficient, thank you Ms. Turner. he replies. The four move on to the last cell.  
  


  
  


Washington D.C. Eric's Hotel room. Present day.  
  
Charles is looking over the photos given to Eric my Dr. Hanson. I'm not sure I understand. What would they possibly have to gain by all of this? Charles asks.  
  
I Don't know. There must be something they could gain from this. Eric replies.  
  
Charles asks.  
  
Don't you see? They collect these mutants, perform these horrific tests on them. They then present their findings to senate. When senate sees how much they've learned from these tests, they'll pass prop 110. Once that happens, the floodgates will open, Charles. More tests will come. They will have won. Eric replies.  
  
And who are they', Eric? Charles asks.  
  
General McAllister and his men. Not to mention whoever originated Project Vindication. Eric replies.  
  
Charles sits back in his chair. He sighs. And you plan on presenting this to senate? he asks.  
  
Yes. If I present undeniable proof of their actions. There is no way they can ignore me. Eric replies.  
  
And if senate has a hand in this? What if they're the ones behind all of this? Charles asks.  
  
Eric thinks for a moment. That is a chance I am willing to take. he says.   
  
Charles looks into the eyes of Eric. The eyes of his worst enemy, of his best friend. He is moved by Eric's emotions, by the rage in his words, in his heart. Eric, are you aware of what you're saying? You're already viewed as a threat, merely because of what you are. Charles says. If you go fourth, if you reveal what you know, they could have you killed. he adds.  
  
Let them come. Let all of them come. I Welcome the challenge. Eric says, his words send a chill into Charles's heart. This must be stopped, Charles. At any cost. He adds.  
  
I Understand that. But what if they succeed in killing you? Charles asks.  
  
Then, perhaps, my fate will be sealed. Perhaps, it is my destiny to die for my cause, to become a martyr to my beliefs. Eric replies.  
  
Eric, no.... Charles begins.  
  
Perhaps this is what I must do. Eric interrupts.  
  
A Tear forms in the eye of Charles Xavier as he listens to Eric's words. Eric, please, you cannot believe that. He pleads.  
  
Eric places his head in his hands. He rests his elbows on the table. There are times when I don't know what I believe anymore.  
  
Charles looks on, fear swelling in his heart as he realizes the helplessness that he feels.   
  
One thing I know for certain, Project Vindication must come to an end. And whoever is responsible for it, must pay. Eric says.  
  
Charles begins to speak, but is interrupted by a knock at the door. Eric looks at Charles, then the door. He approaches it and opens it slowly, the chain still attached. Who is it? he asks.  
  
It's me, Mr. Lensherr. Dr. Hanson, may I come in? Dr. Hanson replies. Eric sighs a sigh of relief and opens the door. He motions for Hanson to enter.  
  
Charles rolls his chair away from the table and faces Dr. Hanson. Charles, this is Dr. James Hanson. Dr. Hanson, this is Professor Charles Xavier. Eric says.  
  
Charles and Hanson shake hands. Yes. Xavier. I've heard of you. Hanson says, a tinge of fear in his voice. Charles and Eric exchange a glance.  
  
You said on the phone you had some more information? Eric asks.  
  
Yes. Very important information. I've been able to pinpoint who began Project Vindication. Hanson replies. He sits down.  
  
Eric and Charles look at each other. And who is that? Eric asks.  
  
Project Vindication was started in nineteen seventy six, by a Dr. Nathaniel Essex. Hanson replies.  
  
Charles quickly looks to Eric. Sinister....' he says telepathically.  
  
Yes. I Am aware....' Eric replies in thought.  
  
Hanson notices the exchange of glances between the two men and shifts nervously. Have you heard of him? he asks.  
  
Eric walks over, he peers out of the window. You could say that. he says, he turns and looks at Charles.  
  
We've dealt with him before. Charles adds.  
  
Hanson looks to Charles, he crosses his legs in a nervous matter, as he continues. While I haven't been able to find out anything about the original intentions for Project Vindication, I have confirmed that it _did_ involve some sort of testing on mutants. However, it did _not_ involve capturing them illegally.   
  
Eric continues to gaze out the window, deep in thought. Any thoughts on what Essex's original intentions for Project Vindication were? he asks without turning.  
  
Hanson flashes a look of worry to Charles, then looks back to Eric. Charles furrows his brow at this, attempting to figure it out. Well, um, no. I, as of yet, have not been able to figure out what Essex wanted with the mutants he tested on. Hanson said with a small sound of fear in his voice. This caused Charles to raise a single eyebrow in question of Hanson's actions.  
  
Eric turns. I Am again in your debt, my friend. I Thank you for your help in this matter, I will see you get your wish. That those mutants will be freed with no harm coming to them.  
  
Thank you, Mr. Lensherr. That is all I ask. Good day. Hanson replies, he goes to leave the room.  
  
Good bye, Dr. Hanson. Charles says.  
  
Hanson turns quickly. he asks nervously. Oh, right. Goodbye, Professor Xavier. he says, then leaves the room.  
  
Sinister. Can you believe that? Eric asks Charles once Hanson leaves. Charles stares blankly at the door. Charles....Charles? Charles? Eric asks.  
  
What? Oh. I'm sorry, Eric. Charles says looking to Eric. Did you notice Dr. Hanson acting somewhat strangely towards me?   
  
Eric looks to the door. Yes. As a matter of fact, I did notice that. Rather strange, wouldn't you say? he asks.  
  
Yes....I Attempted to scan his mind, but I came up short. Some type of psychic barrier. Charles replies, drifting in his words.  
  
Perhaps it's best not to ask. I've gotten all the information I need from him. Eric says.  
  
Yes...I suppose.... Charles mumbles.  
  


  
  


Project Vindication base of operations.  
  
McAllister and his men approach the final cell. They arrive to find the cell empty.  
  
What the?! Code Red! We have an escapee! one of the soldiers shouts. McAllister motions for him to stop.  
  
Shut up, you twit. he says.  
  
What, sir? I don't understand. the soldier replies.  
  
McAllister turns to Dr. Hanson. Is he there?   
  
Yes. Right in the center of the cell. Hanson replies.  
  
The soldier gives a look of total confusion as McAllister speaks. Mr. Jonas Micheals?   
  
Suddenly, the inside of the cell begins to warp, changing shape. The air changes, everything returns to normal as a man is revealed to be sitting, legs crossed, on the floor in the center of the cell.   
  
His eyes shoot open. You broke my concentration. He stands and approaches the cell door.  
  
Yes, well, you have my apologies. McAllister replies. The soldier stands there, mouth open wide in shock at what he's just seen.   
  
Mr. Micheals here is a mutant, just as all the others. His ability, his gift, is to manipulate the minds of those around him, to affect the sense of reality of others. You see, he has been sitting there the whole time. But we didn't see him. Only Dr. Hanson, here, was able to see him. McAllister replies, motioning to Jonas. Jonas stars at Hanson. The soldier nods slowly as he ponders McAllister's words.  
  
Have I left anything out, Mr. Micheals? McAllister asks. Jonas shakes his head, never taking his gaze away from Hanson's face. Hanson narrows his eyes at Jonas.  
  
Oh wait, I have left one small bit of information out. Performing his mutant ability takes a rather large toll on Mr. Micheal's body. Not to mention, his mind. Why, even as we speak, he is mentally drained, physically weakened. McAllister adds.  
  
Jonas shifts his gaze from Hanson to McAllister. Eat shit.  
  
Mr. Micheals, you try my patience. Not to mention, my kindness. McAllister replies harshly. Hanson flips up a page on his clipboard and begins writing.  
  
Come, we've learned all we can from these specimens. Shall we prepare our presentation? McAllister asks while turning to Hanson.  
  
Hanson looks up from his clipboard. Yes sir, we have enough for a detailed presentation.   
  
McAllister smiles. Good. Let us get it under way, then.  
  



End file.
